Seaglass Hearts
by writingsamstroies
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and have two kids! How anything upset their perfect life, perhaps threatening to break them apart forever? A Percabeth fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

**Chapter 1:**

***Dissclaimer: All characters are not mine and belong to Rick Riorden***

Lenna ran through the room, a high pitched scream of pure pleasure escaping her lips as she whipped around the corner, almost running into her mother. She dodged around her mom's legs and hid behind them, peering around to looking for Rylie. Rylie soon followed waddling in on her chubby little legs. Her grey eyes gleamed as she scoured the room, finally resting her eyes on her sister hiding behind her mother. "Sissy!" Riley screeched as she waddled towards her sister. Their mother laughed as the older girl yelped and ran from her hiding position, out the back door to try and find a safer hiding spot. Annabeth scooped up her little girl and said to her, "Let's go find Lenn, ok". The toddler giggled and clapped to express her excitement. Rylie wasn't much for words, though she knew how to talk in small phrases just fine. At eleven months, the Jackson's second daughter already could walk and knew her whole alphabet. Annabeth hefted her daughter into her arms and set off the way that Lenn had run. She was obviously trying to conceal herself without much luck. Annabeth walked around the yard, letting Rylie search. Finally, she brought her daughter over to the tree, behind which, Lenna was trying to make herself as small as possible, giggling in the process. Annabeth waited for Ry to spot Lenn, and when she did, Annabeth swooped in and grabbed her daughter, hugging Lenna to her chest while both girls erupted in a flash of laughter. She began to swing her daughters around, as they giggled and laughed.

A sudden pain in her abdomen stopped her. She gasped, as if getting stabbed in the gut. She stopped the fun, putting her children on the grass. Both girls looked concerned. Annabeth stood, hands on her knees. The pain in her gut was almost unbearable. She felt like she was ready to puke. She sat, and Rylie crawled over to her mother, placing a tiny hand on her knee. Annabeth's breathing was shallow. The pain soon diminished slightly, making it bearable to take Rylie into her lap. Lenna, who had been watching the scene, walked over and sat next to her mother on the soft grass of the Jackson's back lawn. There was no more laughter. Annabeth was only scared. Scared of what the pain meant, whether it was serious. But she couldn't let her worry show. She smiled a weak smile and looked at her daughters. "Now, you both run along inside now, okay. I come in in a second." "Momma what happened?" Lenna spoke. She had the exact same eyes as her father, but she had Annabeth's blonde hair, except it suited the five year old much better then it suited the 28 year old. "I'll be fine", Annabeth reassured Lenna. She watched as her oldest daughter picked up the youngest off of Annabeth's lap, locking their little hands together as Lenna guided her little sister up the back steps and into the house. Annabeth sat on the lawn of their small beach house. It brought back so many memories. She smiled a little as she thought of the first time Percy had taken her here. They had rented the three bedroom house over the weekend to get away from the madness of being heroes and all that. They were 18 then. They were so young, so in love. And they still are in love, just not so young. She smiled. Staring at the sky as it faded into sunset. Percy still was her dream. A dream she had every single night, and it was the best dream she could ever have. She just didn't want anything to happen that would ruin what they had, and she most certainly wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She steeled herself, and got up. A jab of pain pierced her as she rose, but it lasted mere seconds. She tried to imagine what Percy would say if she told him about it. Of course, he would drive her to the nearest hospital immediately, and request that she be checked out. She chuckled to herself. No, Percy wouldn't have to know about this little incident. And, as long as the kids didn't tell him, then neither would she. She walked into the kitchen where Lenna was ready to help make dinner. Annabeth smiled at her daughter and proceeded to start to make dinner with her. Lenna had obviously brushed off the incident and was ready to move on to the next. But Rylie kept looking at her mother funny, as if she knew what her mother was hiding.

***First Fan-fic. What do you guys think! Leave comments for me with feedback!***


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**Chapter 2:**

Percy had a long day. He was visiting Olympus to have his monthly meeting with the gods for a progress report on how things were going within the demigod community. It was exhausting, trying to remain calm as the gods quarreled amongst themselves. Completely exhausted, Percy had just finished the meeting and was driving down the highway towards their house. He hadn't seen Annabeth in two days, and was looking forward to coming home and not having to worry about his job until the next month. He couldn't wait to tell their kids the story of how Zeus almost flipped his chair when Hades suggested that Zeus take a break from watching his lasted favorite television program, "Temples For the Gods" which featured the newest and most expensive temples that the gods could order their people to build. He laughed at the thought of Zeus ordering a bunch of servants to erect the Temp200, the newest and hottest temple of worship. AS he thought of his wife and kids, he got even more heartsick for home, wanting to get to his house even quicker. He pulled onto their road and did fifty just down the 400 meter stretch to their driveway.

The Jackson's house was a comfy, beachy, little place. You'd never know that it housed two of the most well-known demigods in history. He smiled to see that their oldest daughter had her face pressed up against the living room window as he pulled into the driveway. She disappeared from the window and came running out of the front door to hug her father as he got out of the car. "Daddy!" she screamed as she ran down the path to him. He scooped her up into his arms. Lenna was the perfect mix between him and Ani, having her mother's beauty, and her father's personality. He kissed her in the midst of her laughter. "I missed you Lenn. I've got some stories to tell you" Percy said playfully as he set her down. She squealed and started running around him as he walked up the path to the front door of the house. There, his other two beautiful girls waited for him. Rylie clutched her mother's hand, smiling from ear to ear. She was the spitting image of him, except for her grey eyes. He ran up to them, picking Ry up and swinging her around, placing her next to her sister on the lawn. He looked up at his wife. He had missed her so much. He turned and kissed her. Nothing too long, just long enough to make up for the two days he hadn't been able to feel her soft skin or hear her laughter. He then pulled out of the kiss and hugged her tightly. She winced when he squeezed her, and he let her go. She looked pained. Percy stared at his wife, concerned. "You okay Ani?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Annabeth looked at Percy with her piercing grey eyes. She looked tired, but she smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I just need a little rest" she whispered to him. She pulled him in for another kiss. "I missed you, you know" Annabeth whispered to her husband.

Annabeth was washing the dishes from that night's meal when Percy came up behind her, holding her waist up against his. She winched turning out of his grasp. The pain flared back up again as he touched her sides. She looked at him, pulling his hands off of her and gave him a quick kiss. He was ridiculously handsome, even in an old t-shirt and pajama pants. "Ani what's wrong. You look like you've been stabbed. Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked as his wife as she walked over to put the dishes back into the cabinet. "I'm fine" Annabeth replied without much gusto. "If something is bothering you then…" "I said I'm fine Percy" Annabeth retaliated. "I've just had a few stomach pains that's all". "Well I'm sure we can make an appointment with the doctor at one point or another" Percy replied. He never wanted to see Annabeth in pain. And Percy would do anything in his power to help Annabeth. Annabeth did not reply, signaling that she had ended this conversation and it was to be discussed later. Percy walked up the stairs to the girls' room, kissed them goodnight and tucked them into bed. As he was putting Rylie into her crib she asked "Mamma okay?" in her sweet little baby voice. Percy replied "I hope so".

After making sure both girls were comfortable, he proceeded back into his own room, waiting for Annabeth to come upstairs. She walked into their room stiffly, and was relieved to see Percy already there. She quickly changed from her blouse and jeans into her t-shirt and shorts and got into bed with Percy. Even after two kids she was gorgeous, her figure was perfect, and she couldn't have been any more beautiful. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her on the head, his face buried in her long blonde hair. She then whispered " Do you ever wonder what would happen if one of us where to…go away?". "If you are implying that you might be leaving soon…" "No, no, not like that. I mean like what if there was an accident that left only one of us. What do you think would happen to the one left. Would you marry again? What would happen to the kids, growing up with only one parent. And what if…" "Annabeth!" Percy interrupted her. "Are you planning on dying any time soon?" he asked. "Well no, but.." "Well neither am I so I don't think we have anything to worry about."he said matter-of-factly. "And besides, to answer your question, I would never dream of marrying anyone besides you". She relaxed a bit in his arms. "I love you" she whispered sleepily. "I love you too" Percy whispered back, his eyes closing and settling into her. He fell asleep soon after. In Percy's dream, Annabeth and the girls were happy and on the beach, laughing and smiling. Then there was someone screaming. The beach faded to dark. Percy didn't know who it was, or why they were screaming. And they were screaming someone's name. As the screams got louder, Percy's family disappeared, and he could hear the name that the woman was screaming. It was his. Percy woke with a start and jumped out of bed. He found Annabeth lying on the floor of the bathroom next to the toilet. She had some puke on her chin and the nectar bottle had fallen off of the counter. She was crying, clutching her stomach, screaming his name in pure, white hot pain.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

*Disclaimer: this contains scenes that are really intense, and that my be too much for certain people. Reader discretion is advised*

Annabeth gasped as she woke up. She was covered in sweat. Every time she breathed she felt her abdomen burst into flames. She strangled a scream. Percy was out cold next to her, his arms had fallen off of her sometime during the night. It was 1:00 in the morning, but Annabeth was wide awake full of searing pain. The right side of her body felt like it had just been dipped into lava. She needed some nectar or ambrosia, right now. She turned, moaning, as the pain intensified on her right side. She took small gasps as she positioned herself with her legs dangling off of the side of the bed. She was gasping for breath. Again, she felt nauseated, like she was ready to puke. She considered waking Percy, but she couldn't do that. She could handle this by herself. After all, she'd been the one to give birth to their girls. If she could do that then she could walk to the bathroom and get some nectar. They had some stashed in the cabinet for emergencies. Gritting her teeth, she stood, leaning on the wall for support, trying to ignore the fact that her body was screaming with pain. She took baby steps to the bathroom, feeling even more feverish and nauseated than before. When she reached it she stopped for a moment at the door. Catching her breath she tried to get herself ready for the journey across the tiled floor. "Ok Annabeth" she whispered to herself. "You fought monsters, you saved Olympus multiple time, for the god's sake, you even defeated Gaea. So pull yourself together and walk across the bathroom floor". She caught her breath, winced, and stepped onto the cold tiles of the bathroom. She almost made it across the floor. About halfway to the cabinet over the toilet, where they kept the emergency nectar, she felt a way of pure pain and nausea roll over her body, engulfing her in a fire worse than any monster she had ever endured. She cried out, not being able to contain the scream escaping her lips. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks as she stumbled the last few feet to the toilet. Throwing up a little into the toilet she collapsed. As wave after wave of pain crashed over her body, she screamed in agony. She heard Percy jump out of bed and come running toward her. He found her in the bathroom, still screaming. Percy's presence did little to stop the pain, but he did comfort her slightly. She felt like she was going to pass out no matter who was standing there. Percy knelt, grabbing the bottle of nectar in his hands. He pulled the blonde's head onto his lap and his hands were shaking. Annabeth noticed. The pain came in bursts. "Ani, listen to me. Listen. Just drink this. Just drink. I'll make it stop" Percy whispered to Annabeth. Summoning the very last of her strength, Annabeth grabbed the bottle out of Percy's hand and took a swig. The pain slowed, as Percy took the bottle out of Annabeth's hand and placed it back on the floor. She took a heaving breath and blacked out on Percy's lap, tiered, her stomach still throbbing. She vaguely remembered Percy calling someone on Iris message, and Lenna coming into the bathroom in tears. Annabeth's heart ached along with her stomach just thinking of what she was doing to Percy and to her children. They must be terrified. She started crying again, and then blacked out. When she awoke, two large figures sat in the bathroom, conversing over her.

*This is chapter Three and more chapters are coming. Sorry that it was really short. Other people are coming into the story. I'm also guessing who lives and who dies in Blood of Olympus. K thanks baes! Updates will be coming soon!*


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

***Yay chapter 4! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy***

Percy was shaking and sweating, pacing around the bathroom floor. As soon as he had given Annabeth the nectar she blacked out, and he panicked. He grabbed her hand and found her pulse. Not letting go. He ran over to the Iris message station in the corner of the bathroom. Fumbling through his pockets, his hands still quivering, he found a drachma and tossed it into the fountain mist, yelling a little too loudly "Chiron". He didn't know who else to call. Chiron answered the iris message quite quickly, and he was surprised that the old centaur was up so late. "What? What's wrong" Asked Chiron. He looked disgruntled, his hair was messy and he was still in his "Mamma's Favorite Centaur" t-shirt, and as far as Percy could tell, he had just gotten out of bed. Percy felt bad about it for a second, and then decided there was no time to waste. "It's Annabeth" Percy stated, forcing the words out. If he said any more, he thought he might puke. The man in the haze whitened, and murmured "I'll be there in a minute". He waved his arm through the haze and his image faded as he ran off to the side of the room. I sat down on the cold tiles and held Annabeth's hand. Tears began to slide down his face as he thought of how hopeless he was, how he could do nothing to help her now. He didn't know what he could do. He cried some more, thinking about how they had spent their whole lives together, and that maybe this was the end. The end of him waking up every morning next to the beautiful blonde, and her kissing him and holding his hand, and playing with her and the girls. Oh gods, what was he going to tell the girls? He would have to raise them by himself, and they would never have a mother again to help them where Percy lacked in experience. The thought of not having Annabeth made him want to curl into a fetal position and cry until he couldn't cry any more. But he couldn't. So he sat, squeezing Annabeth's limp hand and letting the tears roll down his face. He heard the door open downstairs. He quickly wiped the tears off onto his shirtsleeve and awaited Chiron's arrival upstairs. The centaur walked up the stairs, then shrank down into his wheelchair to maneuver through the house and into the bathroom. He met Lenna at the top of the stairs. She hugged him, and he whispered something in the girls ear. She nodded and turned around to go back into her room. Chiron had always been sort of a grandfather to the girls, which seemed suitable, because he was like a dad to Annabeth. As Chiron wheeled his way into the bathroom, he paled at the sight of Annabeth unconscious. Keeping a serious face, he bent over her and started to examine her. While he was doing this, he said nothing. He checked her temperature pursed his lips and turned to Percy. "How long has she been having pains" he asked, dead serious. "I don't know. Past couple days, especially today" I responded. I didn't meet his eyes, for fear of what they would tell me. "Why didn't she call me earlier" the centaur mumbled as he fidgeted in his chair. I knew he wanted to burst up and out and start pacing the floor, but he would probably break our ceiling, so he stayed in his wheelchair disguise. After some thought he spoke to Percy. "Call your mother and Paul to come and watch the kids. I'll take her to a healing ward. I'm afraid… I'm afraid I can't do much". Percy was on the verge of tears. Chiron instructed him to carry Annabeth down the stairs and onto the back porch. He transformed and took the unconscious woman into his arms. "I'll take her to the ward, and then send word when you can visit. I'm…" he stopped for a moment. "I'm very sorry Percy. I'll do whatever I can. But this is a mortal cancer, a hard to cure form. If we had caught it sooner then maybe…" he trailed off, not wanting to keep spilling heartbreaking facts. Percy turned into the house and Iris messaged his mother. He felt terrible for waking her in the middle of the night, especially Paul, who was a heavy sleeper. But Sally was always available to help Percy, and couldn't care less about what the time was when she heard what had happened. After shaking Paul awake, she promised Percy she'd be there in about a half an hour. Not one to break her word, Sally Jackson and an extremely tired Paul Blofis were at the Jackson's front door. As soon as Percy opened the door, his mother pulled him into an embrace that only a mother could give. It healed the heart, because there was so much care and love put into it. Percy cried into her shoulder, feeling like a child but not caring. He was too desperate at this point.

Percy couldn't sleep after that day. He had his mother stay with him and the girls to help around the house. Truth is that Percy was lost without Annabeth. He couldn't function, he just wanted to sit in his, their, bed and cry. He had, until his mom shook him and made him get up and make breakfast. He then remembered that he had completely forgotten how to make breakfast because Annabeth was a surprisingly good cook as well as an early riser. So Sally made breakfast and got the girls out of bed. Percy tried to explain the lack of their mother to the girls, but his half-hearted lie about visiting a friend only fooled Lenna. Rylie didn't by a word of it. She heard the screams of her mother, and she understood. Lenna was happy to have an excuse to continue on with her happy life as a child. But Ry was old way beyond her years, and understood more then she should for her age. Percy didn't want to put his children through this. He wanted everything to be back the way it was. Chiron hadn't even updated him in the week that he had had Annabeth. He told Percy that he would message him if anything was wrong, but so far, Percy had received no messages. Sally stayed at the house and helped Percy, comforting him as he tried to survive without his wife. Because Annabeth was his oxygen, and he couldn't survive without her. He kept clinging to the hope that she would walk back into the house like nothing had happened, and they would live together until they were 90. But the day Percy dreaded came about a week and a half after Annabeth fell ill; Chiron called.

***Please leave comments! Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is coming soon!***


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

***This ones a little short but I cried while writing it. This one is dedicated to tinyrose22, the whole reason I wrote this fic in the first place***

Percy paced in the front room of the healing ward. Chiron called him there about an hour ago, saying something about Annabeth being in critical condition. Of course, Percy came as quickly as he could to the place. Mist made it seem like a small suburban doctor's office that was permanently closed. Inside there was a small waiting room, with doors lining the back wall, leading to individual rooms. Percy sat, then paced, then sat again. He tried to read a magazine but ended up throwing it across the room. Why? Percy was so frustrated he thought he would scream. Why did this have to happen now, when he and Annabeth were at their peak? Everything was perfect, and then this had to come along, and now her beautiful grey eyes wouldn't glimmer whenever she told stories to the girls, and she wouldn't tense up then relax whenever he grabbed her from behind for a hug, and she would never laugh or cry or live ever again, just because of this stupid cancer. Percy stopped pacing at the thought of Annabeth dead. It was a thought unthinkable. He could never imagine the strong, brave girl that fought so many battles with him, that saved the world on multiple occasions, dying. What would his life even be like without her? Percy didn't think he could breathe without Annabeth. He sat down in a seat, forcing the tears back into his eyes. No, she wouldn't die. She couldn't die. She would never leave Percy, or the girls, or Chiron, or all of their friends, or anyone. She cares too much. Oh gods, how much Percy wanted to trade places with Annabeth, to take on this battle, what could be her final battle, for her, and to defeat it so that they could live happily ever after. But he couldn't do anything, and that's where Percy was frustrated the most. He would hold the weight of the sky again for Annabeth if it would make her better. But Percy was stuck as an audience member and he could only watch and weep. Deep in thought, Percy hadn't heard Chiron come into the waiting room. "Percy" he had been whispering, near tears himself. Percy looked up fearing the worse. Their eyes met and Chiron nodded slightly towards the door second from the left on the back wall. Percy rose and walked towards the door as Chiron rolled in behind him. His knees weakened at the sight of Annabeth. Tubes and wire were hooked up to her in every area of her body. Her face that usually glowed with beauty was lacking all color. It was slack and expressionless, her eyes were closed. Percy's weight shifted and he came crashing down into a chair, the world spinning around the woman that was at deaths door. He grabbed her hand, holding it close to his chest and kissed it. Chiron spoke first. "She's extremely unstable, and in the current state she's in, she may not wake up". Chiron sounded as if he just swallowed glass. Percy kissed Annabeth's hand again, not stopping salty tears from falling onto his lips. He wanted her to wake up and kiss him, and call him nicknames and other goofy things and they could go home and be happy. But the beeping of heart monitors and the stillness of Annabeth's body reminded him that he was clinging onto nothing. Chiron whispered something about being back in a minute. Percy sat next to Annabeth, crying into his hand and the one of hers he was holding onto. "Please wake up" he whispered through tears "Please; I'll do anything for you. Think of what we had, just come back to me, please…" Percy couldn't go on. He broke down, bawling into the silence of the hospital room. "Please don't leave me" Percy whispered hoarsely. There was no answer. He didn't know what he expected. But he was still disappointed. He cried for what seemed like hours until Chiron returned and placed a hand on his shoulders. He sat with Percy, staring at the beautiful woman who had been through so much with both of them. The silence was deadly. Percy wanted to run from this sadness, to go as far away from the feelings as he could. But at the same time, he wanted to run away with the one that was leaving him. So he sat next to Annabeth. He didn't want to leave her side, in case she woke up and wanted to see him. But she didn't wake up. She laid there with Percy by her side, talking to her occasionally, not eating and not sleeping. Chiron brought him packets of hospital food every now and then. But Percy barely ate. He stayed in the same chair for a week. On the seventh day that he sat there, Chiron came in. He pulled up a chair across from Percy, not looking at Annabeth. "She's not going to wake up". Silence. "But can't we…" "Percy, I've done everything in my power to help her, but she's not going to wake up" he almost yelled. He was just as hurt as Percy by the news. Percy knew he was right. He wanted to have hope but he couldn't hang on any more. He had cried all that he could cry, and now it was over. Chiron passed him a stack pf papers on a clipboard. Percy started filling them out numbly. It took what seemed like days. He handed the papers back to Chiron. Percy sat in the room, clutching onto Annabeth's hand. He kissed her on her cold lips, tears dripping down his face. "Goodbye Ani" he whispered. He held onto her hand until the very end. Until he watched the heart line go dead and the beeping slow to a stop he never let go.

*** I'm not sure if I want to keep going or if I want to end this fic now. Leave me your thoughts and I'll take them into consideration. K thanks babes!***


End file.
